1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip package technology, and in particular to a chip package and methods for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the fabrication of an electronic product. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants, but they also provide electrical connection paths between electronic elements inside and those outside of the chip packages. Conventional manufacturing processes of chip packages concern multiple patterning processes and material-deposition processes, which not only cost a lot but also require a long processing time.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a chip package and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems, and providing a simplified and fast chip-packaging technique.